Hotel Break
by cinnamon-san
Summary: One Shot - Kakashi x Sakura


It had been a straight forward kind of mission, and because of the expert planning of Sakura and with the experience that came with over 20 years of being a ninja that Kakashi had. The two had finished ahead of schedule, so deciding that what Tsunade didn't know couldn't hurt her, the pair decided to take a week off in a special spa reserved for the rich. Seeing as the two had earned themselves quite a reputation during the war, they got their rooms for half price. Well, seeing as it was still incredibly expensive, they only had one room to share between them.

"So I'll sleep on the floor then?" Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow.

The pinkette nodded; "Yeah, if that's ok?"

"It's all a part of being a gentlemen." The man replied with an eye crease, and a tilt of his head.

Sakura sighed and walked over to the bathroom; "I'm going to take a long shower now, come in and I'll castrate you, kay?"

With a silent gulp the man nodded and positioned himself on the bed, innocently reaching for 'make out tactics' when she finally closed the bathroom door behind her. The girl spent, overall, 40 minutes washing. Taking her time making sure everything was perfect. As she stepped out of the shower, the beads of water clung to her supple skin, and steam began to emit from her. She peered around the door, and called out for her ex-sensei;

"Kakashi? Are you there?" When no reply came, she assumed he had left the room. With that in mind, Sakura wrapped the towel loosely around her curved figure. The girl wandered over to the bed, reaching in her bag for some clothes. Removing the towel, Sakura began to slowly dry her body, starting at her ankles; she rubbed the damp away from her skin. Taking her time, moving her way further up her right leg which was firmly planted on the bed in front of her.

Little did she realise, that Kakashi had not left the room, but was actually on the balcony just a few feet away. He watched her movement's intensely, trying to cool down the fire beginning to emerge below his waist. By now the towel was only a few centimetres away from the thing that the man wanted the most, slowly moving up her torso he realised how wonderful it sounded to be a towel. Being able to touch all of her body, that is if she didn't rip off his genitals first. So for now watching her breasts bounce as the piece of material rubbed them dry was good enough for him that was until the heat in his pants became dangerously more evident.

Cursing under her breath, the girl walked back into the steamed bathroom. Kakashi could only assume that she'd forgotten something. With this opportunity insight, he silently leapt into the room behind her. A small chill ran down Sakura's spine, as she felt a finger trace the indent in her back. Wiping the condensation of the mirror in front of her, she let out a small gasp upon seeing the familiar silver-haired man.

"KAKASHI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I couldn't help myself." He replied breathlessly.

"YOU WERE THERE THE WHOLE TIME?"

"Yes."

"AND YOU DIDN'T THINK THAT TELLING ME WHEN I WAS IN THE ROOM?"

"No."

"PERVERT, GET OUT!"

"No." The man replied, still tracing the line down her back.

Although, this was entirely wrong, she couldn't help but feel how right this was. Her breath became heavier, and heart rate quickened, she knew that if she didn't do something then everything could go very wrong. As her hesitation became clear to him, he hooked an arm around her waist, pulling her swiftly into his chest. A small gasp came from her throat, when she felt his hot breath roll over her skin. Her self control now gone;

"The air's awfully moist in here, it's a wonder you can breathe with that mask on."

Noticing her ulterior motives, the man laughed deeply in her ear; "The only thing that's going to be moist in a minute is _you._"

The girl exhaled heavily, her voice shaking she replied; "Oh really?"

"Yes." In a flash, he picked her up bridal style, and threw her on the bed. He gave her time to recover, while he removed his jounin vest and his shirt with attached mask. Hearing a gasp escape her throat, he laughed at her surprise;

"Like what you see?" The man asked.

"If I say yes, will you hurry up and kiss me?" she replied with a half hooded gaze.

"I'll do more than that." Kakashi whispered as he moved down to kiss her gently. The girl moaned as he pulled back, it was cut short however by his tongue pushing its way past her teeth. For a moment they wrestled for dominance, the silver-haired man won of course, laughing at her discontent, he continued to push his way further into her mouth.

Her body wriggled under his weight, but Kakashi didn't let up, only pushed his pelvis harder into hers. A cry erupted from her throat when she felt the heat from his pants touch hers. The man teased her, playfully by rolling his hips, giving her the complete feel of his body, another moan escaped mouth. Her delicate hands traced the sides of his torso, moving over every contour and muscle, till she found her way up to the nape of his neck. Sakura gripped on tightly, forcing him down to kiss her harder.

Kakashi pulled back for a moment to catch his breath;

"This is unfair." The pinkette groaned.

"What is?"

"I'm completely naked, and you're not."

The man laughed "I'm sure you could fix that."

Sakura smiled, before using her chakra enhanced strength, to flip the man onto his back. She walked her fingers down his chest, and tugged on the zip of his pants, now fully aware of the obstruction lying beneath them. When she had finally removed his trousers, the girl turned her attention to the now even larger obstruction that lay behind his boxers.

She traced the side of his length with her tongue, when she reached the end, the girl sucked slightly on his tip. As Sakura pulled away for a moment, she heard a small growl come from Kakashi's chest;

"Don't tease me Sakura."

"Sorry, can't do that." She laughed.

Another growl and the pinkette was thrown onto her back;

"See how you like it." He replied, a sly smile on his face.

Kakashi kissed his way down her body, holding her arms down firmly against the bed, all the girl could do was lay there. The man took his time, which thoroughly frustrated Sakura, and when he finally reached between her legs, his mouth hovered for a moment. The pinkette could feel his breath beating down on her;

"Kakashi..." she moaned "Please, don't make me beg."

"Maybe next time you won't be so cruel to me then?"

"I won't, but please."

The girl felt the warmth of his tongue on her, tracing up and down her. He looked across at her face, but her head was thrown back and her mouth wide open; _'Oh the things I could do with that' _Kakashi thought, a sly expression on his face, but for this first time he wasn't going to mess about. The sexual frustration was at its highest level, and honestly he just wanted to make sure that she wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow.

It wasn't a moment later, that he removed his own boxers, and with no hesitation began to push into her slowly. Of course, this hadn't been the first time Sakura had ever had sex, but god did he make her feel every movement of his body.

At first she attempted to muffle her cries, by biting down on her lip, Kakashi however, was having none of that and promptly took it in his own mouth. Suddenly, his movements became deeper and faster, the pinkette couldn't help but groan.

"K-Kakashi!" She moaned.

The sounds she made only motivated him further, now their bodies began to fit into a rhythm, as he let go of her arms, she wrapped them tightly around his neck. Forcing him down to kiss her.

After a while it was made clear that Sakura was close to her limit, and the man relished in making her feel this right in her core. As her wall collapsed, so did she, and then with a last few lazy thrust Kakashi emptied himself and let his weight fall onto of her. Both of them breathing heavily;

"Not bad." The pinkette laughed.

"Can you honestly say you've had better?"

"Honestly? If this doesn't go to your head that has been the best..."

"So far."

"So far?"

"You don't think I'm finished do you?"

A blush drifted onto her cheeks, and the man rolled over to face her;

"We're only just beginning, Sakura."

* * *

><p>Okay so this was a one shot type thing, because me and my friend decided it would be fun, and I'd just made her watch Naruto so she thought it was hilarious. Anyway; thanks for reading my smut!<p> 


End file.
